


Oldest Trick in the Book

by thebest_medicine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Dom Dean, M/M, Tickle fic, Tickling, Ticklish Castiel, sub cas, tickle kink, ticklish cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas falls for the oldest trick in the book. Tickling ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oldest Trick in the Book

A stray hand on the drive back to the bunker had left Dean and Cas unable to even get past the car door. They had stumbled quite awkwardly into the back seat, lips meeting intermittently as they struggled to get situated. Cas flopped down on his back and pulled Dean on top of him. Dean trailed kisses down to Castiel’s neck until he hit a spot that made Cas squirm. A smile etched onto Cas’ face as Dean nipped at the spot.

“Don’t!” Cas suddenly squeaked, muffling a giggle as he tried to maneuver his hand down to catch Dean’s hand which had wormed its way under his shirt.

“Don’t what?” Dean smirked, pulling back to look at the angel and twitching his fingers along Cas’ sides.

“Tickle me!” Cas giggled, twisting around in the limited space of Dean’s back seat.

“Tickle you?” Dean grinned, and Cas realized he’d made a grave mistake, “Okay.”

Cas shook his head, a nervous smile on his face, “You know that wasn’t what I meant.” He tried to glare, he really did, but those damn anticipatory giggles did him in.

“What do you mean?” Dean asked, furrowing his brow. He would’ve looked completely innocent had it not been for the huge grin still lighting up his face, “You just said that you wanted me to do this.” Dean chuckled, squeezing a few times at Cas’ sides.

"But not-"

"It’s like the oldest trick in the book, man." Dean grinned.

"What does this have to do with books?" Cas tilted his head.

Dean huffed out a laugh, “Nothing. Just has to do with this.” and squeezed at Castiel’s sides again, and Cas scrunched up, giggling. The cramped space allowed him limited movement, and that paired with Dean hovering over him, boxing him in with his arms, well, Cas was screwed. And he knew it.

“Yohohou’re an ass.” Cas rolled his eyes, tensing his whole stomach up and trying to resist laughing as much as possible; he knew that was hopeless, Dean knew just how to pick him apart and drive him crazy, not that he really minded.

“And you’re being surprisingly snarky for someone in your position.” Dean suddenly wiggled five fingers in the space between them, over Castiel’s stomach. His hand was trapped there by Dean’s weight, and Cas couldn’t get an arm between them to protect himself. A few seconds in and Cas was cackling, shaking his head as Dean attacked one of his worst spots, and he could do nothing to stop him.

Dean leaned down closer to Cas, practically growling, “Don’t forget who’s in charge here.”

“For now.” Cas replied, proud that he could get the words out without laughing between them.

He jerked forward when a finger scratched in retribution, deliberately at the spot to the bottom left of his belly button - a sweet spot that Dean had become quite acquainted with – and he knocked straight into Dean’s chest, scrambling for a grip on the hunter’s arm to try and pull his hand away. It was more of an instinct than anything else. Cas liked the closeness, the intimacy involved whenever he and Dean ended up in this situation, he liked the feeling, both the physical aspect of the tingly, buzzing sensation racing through him and the feeling of laughing and letting go for a little while, it always seemed to make him feel calm, relaxed, warm. But that didn’t mean it wasn’t kind of unbearable at the same time.

Dean stopped once Castiel’s laughter broke into a tone of hysteria and gave him a few seconds to catch his breath. An uneasy feeling of worry crept its way into Dean’s mind, so he looked at Cas, scanning his face to look for any sign that he was uncomfortable or really wanted Dean to stop.

To his relief, Cas was just smiling and breathing out a few leftover giggles, eyes sparkling as he looked up at Dean, squirming under him as he was unsure of Dean’s next move.

“You okay?” Dean asked, “I’m not going too far or anything, right?”

Cas huffed out a laugh, “Yes, I’m great.” He leaned up and kissed Dean.

“Okay, good.” Dean smirked, “Then I need to finish what I started.”

Cas let another giggle escape, wiggling and watching every precise movement of Dean’s hands.

Dean grinned, an idea coming to mind, “Hey, you’re squirming so much I can barely tickle you properly.” Dean laughed, “That just won’t do.”

Cas blushed, squirming a bit more.

“Tell you what’s gonna happen.” Dean started, “You’re gonna stay still, nothing more than a twitch, understand? Or things will get much worse for you.”

Cas nodded, biting his lip.

“You can laugh, scream, beg – and I’m sure you will – but no wriggling away.” Dean ordered, “Oh,” He added, “And close your eyes, no peeking.”

Castiel’s eyes widened before fluttering shut, a nervous chill running up his spine. His sense of touch felt heightened as he lay exposed, arms at his sides, and practically helpless to do anything except lay there and laugh, and he thought maybe he should be a little embarrassed by how excited the idea of that made him feel.

Dean took what probably was about 30 seconds to actually start, but it felt to Cas like it’d been years before he actually felt the sensation of fingers wiggling between his ribs. He snorted, tensing up but doing his best to keep still. Dean’s fingers tickled between the spaces of each rib before making their way up under his arms. Castiel’s arms fought desperately to clamp down against his sides, but he managed to keep them in place, giving Dean access to tickle all around one of his worst spots.

When Cas thought he might not be able to stand another second without curling into a ball, Dean finally moved from that spot, instead going for his neck. Cas clenched his jaw, squeezing his eyes shut and giggling as Dean ran his fingers up and down the length of his neck, wiggling into the spots behind his ears.

“You seem tense, Cas.” Dean snickered.

If his eyes were open, Cas definitely would have rolled them.

Dean tickled down to Castiel’s stomach again, and Cas knew he would lose this little game as soon as Dean started attacking his worst spots. He lasted all of ten seconds with Dean simultaneously tickling at that spot under his bellybutton and another near the back of his bottom rib before he made a grab for Dean’s hands, which in itself was quite amusing. His eyes were still closed as he grabbed at Dean’s hands helplessly, cackling with his head thrown back while his feet thumped against the seats.

“Dehehehehehean! No-nohohohot thehere!” Cas squealed, shaking his head when he finally grasped at Dean’s wrists, weakly pulling at them.

“Cas, you’re moving quite a lot.” Dean scolded, “Didn’t I tell you not to?”

“I cahahahan’t- y-you’re ahahaha! Ihihihit tickles toohoo much! Deheheehean!” Cas pleaded.

Dean stopped, shaking his head, “Oh man, Cas, I wish you would’ve listened.” He continued with mock sincerity, “Now I just have no choice…”

“Wahahait- what are yohohou gonna do?” Cas asked, still giggling.

“Well there has to be consequences for not listening to the rules, Cas, what would our world be without consequences? Criminals and murderers would run free!” He preached.

“I don’t believe that physically and instinctively reacting to being tickled would be considered a crime.” Cas remarked.

“You’re bold.” Dean smirked, “You’re gonna pay for that.”

“Wait!” Cas shrunk in on himself.

“What?” Dean huffed.

“I- I did keep my eyes closed though, I only half broke the rules.” Cas tried, eyes still remaining shut.

“Fair enough… I guess I’ll lighten your sentence.” Dean supplied, “But we’ll need to move from the car.”

Cas grinned, “Am I allowed to open my eyes while we walk inside?”

“I suppose that would be reasonable.” Dean laughed, kicking the door open and doing everything he could to keep from running inside to their bedroom with Cas.


End file.
